deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
SCP-682 VS Sans
Description Two ridiculously hard to beat monsters that defy reality go toe-to-toe! Will the Hard-To-Destroy Reptile meet its match? Or is Sans completely boned? Interlude Most monsters and enemies in general are relatively easy to beat, like your everyday Goomba or Waddle Dee, and don't have much supernatural prowess. However, some of these monsters are not only capable of casually screwing with the fabric of reality, they're also ridiculously hard to pt down. This, of course, refers to guys like: * SCP-682, the Hard-To-Destroy Reptile. * Sans, the arbiter of the Underground. And its about time to compare their weapons, armor and skills to find who would win a Death Battle! SCP-682 All across our universe, since the dawn of time, there is an abundance of anomalous and all-out weird... items and creatures, for lack of better terms, that ignore the conventional rules of reality. Each has their own strange property that defies the laws of the universe. They range from objects and items like a talking box that insults those around it to an uncalled for degree and a sculpture that moves whenever no one's looking at it, to creatures like a masked doctor that creates zombies and a tall ape-thing that kills whoever sees its face. In order to try to keep these... things in check, the SCP Foundation was created to find, secure and contain them from the public eye, and from the world in general. Called SCPs, most of these anomalous objects aren't necessarily hostile or try to cause harm, but some are definitely more... violent than others, and/or are much more dangerous. They usually are destroyed instead of merely contained, but most of these violent and extra dangerous SCPs also happen to be resilient to damage, pain, and death in general. And no other SCP anomaly is more hate-filled, dangerous and more resilient than SCP-682, AKA The Hard-To-Destroy Reptile. (*Cue: Monster (Instrumental) - Skillet*) Not much is known about the hatred-filled, vaguely reptillian creature known as SCP-682, other than he is supposedly older than the Earth (by his own account, he's been around since the dawn of time). Even SCP-343 - God himself - claims that he is "not one of his own", implying that SCP-682 is some kind of glitch, and/or is from some other dimension/universe. What we know for certain is that he hates all life, particularly people.There are three classes of SCPs: Safe; pretty self-explanatory - items and/or creatures that cannot or do not want to harm people in any extreme way. Euclid; Items and creatures that can harm people around them, but either do not wish to or have a clear/small limit on what they can do. Then, there's Keter; Items and creatures that could potentially eradicate the entire human race, or even destroy the planet itself. Considering its capabilities, it's no wonder why SCP-682 is near the top of the Keter list. It has the ability to shrink and grow by consuming or shedding matter, though it's size is typically around 15 feet long and standing 8 feet tall when in a quadrupedal stance. He also possesses very sharp teeth and claws, as well as a long and incredibly powerful tail. However, that's when things get really weird with this thing. It has the unique and overpowered ability of being able to adapt to an opponent's abilities, and either 1) become immune to them, 2) use the abilities for itself, or 3) do both. For example, when faced with SCP-409, basically a quartz crystal that, if it touches anything aside from granite, turns whatever touches it into more crystal that explodes, SCP-682 was able to become completely immune to the effects after surviving it once. It's kinda like Doomsday from DC Comics, except 682 doesn't have to die in order to adapt. SCP-682 also has the ability to (mildly) control electromagnetism (polarity) and radiation. In extreme situations, he can send out a huge wave of electromagnetism, radiation and wildly varying levels of temperature out from its body as a defense mechanism, as well as produce and control other anomalies. To coincide with its adaptation, SCP-682 has the ability to control its body at will, such as growing wings, instantaneously grow and extend bony spikes from its body Wolverine-style, or grow extra sets of eyeballs to keep track of foes. Also, after getting dragged into another dimension by SCP-507, it gained the ability to travel in-between and through alternate realities by flying via wings. Strangely, after an encounter with SCP-689, it also gained the ability to die and revive at will... somehow. However, SCP-682's by far most deadliest ability is the cause of it's nickname: Its ridiculous healing factor. The healing ability of SCP-682 knows almost no bounds, rivals that of Deadpool and Wolverine, and actually gets stronger the more it has to use it! One time, when SCP-682 was attacked by chocolate ants (yes, those are a thing, moving on), its healing factor got even stronger and faster due to repeatedly having to heal and regrow body parts. As with most Keter SCPs, 682 has done some ridiculous stuff during its long stay at the SCP Foundation. (*Cue: Heavy Violence - Naruto OST*) It has fought and defeated many other dangerous SCPs, many of which are also incredibly powerful. He's defeated SCP-096, a tall humanoid that effortlessly tears through solid steel in order to find and kill whoever just saw its face! It's durable enough to survive nuclear blasts, as well as swim in hydrochloric acid all day long. He's strong enough to effortlessly knock a titanium helicopter from the sky with a single sweep of its massive tail, and once grew big enough to rival the size of Saturn! Not the Roman god, he once consumed so much matter that he grew as big as the gas giant planet Saturn and ate multiple planets like they were bite-size snacks! He once went toe-to-toe with and defeated SCP-076-2, who is basically like a semi-war god that can summon blades at will and tank a hail of bullet fire! He was able to nearly fatally wound the earlier mentioned SCP-096, who has tanked blows that could shred actual military tanks! Even SCP-343 - God himself - won't do anything about him! He's said to be able to absorb SCP-123, which is a mini-black hole, which calcs to meaning that SCP-682 would theoretically be Solar System Level! He's able to adapt and even use the powers and abilities of other SCPs such as 513 and 999 in extremely short periods of time, taking a maximum of 5-10 minutes to gain usage of abilities used by other SCPs to the same level of skill and deadliness as their original users. Hell, SCP-682 once fought and defeated a monster specifically designed to permanently murder it! Yes, it was once trapped inside a book titled "The Generally Nice, Friendly Thing That Can And Will Kill SCP-682 Permanently if it So Much As Spots That Damn Lizard", then fought said "Thing", and won handily against something specifically made to murder it. He's strong enough to effortlessly cause small earthquakes, and once, he even regenerated back from being turned into a housecat... ooookaaayy... and was able to cross entire dimensions and parallel universes back to ours by itself using a pair of newly-grown wings. However, his most extreme feat would be the time that he regenerated... from ions. Yes, you read right. SCP-683 was once converted into a pile of nothing more than mere ions - which are the building blocks of living cells that you and I are made of - and completely regenerated back into its normal size in only a few minutes. However, there's a good reason why SCP-682 isn't "Impossible-To-Destroy". While it is indeed impossible to override his healing factor with our current knowledge, and said healing is now instantaneous, SCP-682 is only shown to adapt when it needs to. Don't get me wrong, once it has been through a form of pain or harm, it grows a new form of bodily control and function to combat it (i.e. growing bioluminescence for dealing with shadow-based SCPs like 272, but it won't suddenly be able to shoot lasers from its eyes if it hasn't been in a situation before where that would be needed. 682 also has a temper issue, and while it does have a genius intellect and has a memory more ridiculous than its healing, SCP-682 typically doesn't use its intelligence in battle, and generally prefers to just go all out on a foe unless he knows for a fact that he needs to be cautious - like with SCP-172 - and even then, he hardly uses his brains mid-fight. And, while his vast strength, incredible adaptation and extreme healing has enabled him to battle and succesfully defeat other powerful SCPs like 096 and 076-2, keep in mind that his arrogance and temper were usually what started those fights to begin with and therefore could have been averted. Despite this, however, SCP-682 is still one of the most dangerous anomalous entities in a world already full of reality-benders and physic-breakers. If the SCP Foundation, an organization that holds thousands of reality warping entities couldn't put this thing down for good, chances are that you won't able to destroy the Hard-To-Destroy Reptile either! Sans Many eons ago, monsters and humans once lived in complete harmony. Literally no racism or prejudice going on whatsoever. However, all of that came to an end when a huge war broke out between the two races. It ravaged the lands and went on for years, but eventually, humans emerged victorious. They locked the entire remaining monster population underground using a magical barrier that can only be unlocked by 7 human souls, or at least someone or something that possesses that power. The ruler of the monsters, King Asgore, planned to unlock this barrier and start the war all over again, but needed some help. He enlisted several of his monster buddies to find any humans that happened to fall down there, bring them to him and harvest their souls. Among the cast and crew that stood by him were his Royal Scientist Alphys, his protege and captain of the Royal Guard Undyne, a random skeleton named Papyrus who wanted to join the Royal Guard... and his lazy brother Sans. (*Cue: Sans - Undertale OST*) No one knows exactly when or where Sans and his brother Papyrus came from. From what little we know, they just appeared in Snowdin Town one day and, this is a direct quote, "asserted themselves". What we do know he was around when monsters were first sealed into the Underground and that he has some ridiculous abilities. Now, he may not seem very intimidating or threatening at first glance, but Sans has claimed that he could have easily killed the player character (Frisk) during their first encounter. And many Undertale players who went through the Genocide playthrough know first-hand that he isn't joking or talking smack. (*Cue: Dark, Darker Yet Darker - Undertale OST*) Sans has magic that allows him to summon, create and telekinetically control skeletal bones that range in size, and are usually pretty razor sharp. He can summon them straight from the ground beneath his enemies to skewer them or make them float telekinetically as to fire at opponents. Sans also has use of devices called Gaster Blasters, basically giant metal goat/dragon skull thingies that shoot lasers at Sans's command! They vary in size and power, but usually deliver a vaporizing blast and can be summoned in large numbers (200 max at once) by Sans. They can also be used to block weaker attacks, as well as stand on top of to float off the ground. Sans also has several unique abilities that are what makes it so hard to beat him! One of which is his teleportation prowess. Sans has the power to instantly teleport to nearly any area on the planet as long as it ain't sealed off by a magic barrier, as well as teleport other beings to various locations. He also has the power to manipulate the very gravity that holds his opponents down, and can slam said opponents to the ground or into a nearby wall. Similar to his brother Papyrus, Sans also has access to blue attacks. Blue attacks are basically attacks where his bones are coated in a blue energy and will actually phase through the opponent if they stay still, though that'd be impossible to know without prep. However, his by far most strange and rage-inducing powers that any Genocide player knows is his Karmic Retribution and his incredible speed. Basically, Karmic Retribution is a weird ability that has two main effects: the first being that it inflicts a kind of poison effect where the opponent's health is drained over time. The other, more prominent effect is that Sans's attacks grow much stronger the more sins and murders his foe has committed. For example, if he Gaster Blasted someone like Goku or Superman (and removing their ridiculous durability), then they theoretically wouldn't feel a damn thing since they are pure of heart and killed someone that didn't deserve it. On someone who has committed uncountable atrocities Hitler or , however, it'd be like getting hit by 100,000 nukes. Aside from his Karmic Retribution, Sans's other frustrating power is his ridiculous speed. Although he isn't seen running whatsoever in the entire game of Undertale, Sans is known to be able to dodge ridiculously fast attacks and keep up those speeds for extended periods of time. He's been able to keep up with Chara in battle, someone who regularly and casually dodges lightning and laser blasts, which puts Sans at about 224,000 mph and above! He was able to easily defeat and kill Flowey thousands of times, who is able to take about 6-8 hits from a fully powered Chara! Sans is harder to beat than Undyne, who is Asgore's (the strongest monster in the Underground) protege, and scales to said monster king in terms of skill! He's also a combat genius, being able to teleport Chara to numerous locations mid-battle that were near impossible to escape from, and can tell and remember exactly how many times he's beaten the player character! Sans is also incredibly patient, to the point that even killing his own brother doesn't get more than a couple hateful words out of him, and can apparently wait for eternity for his foes to give up. There appears to be no limit on how many skewering bones he can summon at any given point, and his reflexes are fast enough to teleport out and into view faster than the player character can shift their eyesight, which as stated before, is pretty damn fast. His Gaster Blasters are able to damage the incredibly determined and therefore near-indestructible souls of Frisk and Chara, and the bones he magically summons and controls are much stronger and tougher than normal human bones. He has enough magic to keep teleporting and attacking for large amounts of time without tiring, and while not explicitly stated, he's heavily implied to come from a scientific background, so he has plenty of intelligence to use. Unfortunately, Sans does have his fair share of flaws. He's incredibly lazy, and only fights when literally the entire universe and beyond is in danger. He also has a definite limit in how long he can fight for, meaning that it is easy to beat him once he's too tired to keep fighting. Yes, it is very difficult to hold against him that long, but not impossible. Sans has no skill or weapons for going into melee battle whatsoever, and is open in close-quarters combat. Also, you remember how his attacks are super powerful on Chara due to Karmic Retribution? Well, take away Karmic Retribution... and Sans is literally the weakest character in th game. His stats are literally Attack=1 and Defense=1. His strongest attacks would be less than worthless on someone who hasn't committed a horrible sin in their life, and the only reason he's so hard to beat is because of Karmic Retribution powering up his attacks since Chara killed literally every monster in the Genocide playthrough and because his speed is what keeps him from getting knifed out of existence. Take away Karmic Retribution and his speed, and Sans is basically as powerful as a Goomba. Speaking of incredibly low stats... HE ONLY HAS ONE HEALTH POINT. Once he's hit by literally any attack at all - punched by a preschooler, hit by a rock, slashed across the chest, hit by a frying pan - and he's a goner. It's pretty damn hard to land that attack, but not out of the question. Even still, once you've become a bad person, you can be sure that Sans will give you your just desserts. If you plan on ravaging the Underground or start thinking about hurting anyone period, ask yourself this: "Do you wanna have a bad time?" Pre-Fight It was a beautiful day outside. Birds were chirping, flowers were blooming. On a day like this, someone will soon... be burning in hell. In the Final Corridor, a giant monster covered in scales and black fur lumbered through the shadowy doors. Grumbling quietly to itself, it still had blood and a grey dust substance caking its sharp teeth. This was SCP-682, The Hard-To-Destroy Reptile. "grr... feculent flesh bags and bone piles..." As it neared the center of the hallway, he spotted a familiar short figure. It looked like a skeleton, wearing a blue jacket and a skull with a permanent grin. This was none other than Sans the Skeleton. Looking up from the ground and at the anomaly, Sans almost seemed to glare. Sans: Gee, buddy. You've been real busy, haven't you? 682 seemed to scoff at this, and spat back in a low-pitched, growling voice. SCP-682: Not my fault your kin were attempting to capture me. They got in my way, so I just cleared a path for myself. It had been through enough during its journey through the Underground. After escaping containment, he fell down some backwater mountain hole and found itself trapped yet again, this time in a strange world of happy monsters. Well, except maybe that annoying talking flower, but this land was too joyous for the anomaly's taste. In its eye, all of it was... disgusting. Sans: "Cleared a path", huh? Didja really need to waste all of those innocent lives? SCP-682: If they didn't want to die, then maybe they should've let me be. Now, step aside. I don't have time to waste on you so-called "monsters". Sans: Really? Is that what you said to Papyrus before you killed him? Sans seemed to be getting slightly aggravated. Not like it mattered to the reptile. SCP-682: He was a fool. He and his angry fish friend tried to take me to your king for my powers and use them for their own purposes. I've been locked up longer than you could imagine, and I'm not about to locked up again by an idiotic skeleton and a walking fish. If you know what's good for you, you'll move out of the way. Sans sighed. This creature was no different than Flowey was, in Sans's eyes. Sans: You think you're the only one that's been through a lot? SCP-682: Please. You wouldn't even begin to understand what it's like to be trapped in one place for so many years. When he said that, Sans's pupils seemed to vanish from his eye sockets. (*Cue: Mr. Monokuma's Tutoring - Danganronpa OST*) Sans: Ookaay, then... let me ask you a question, buddy... With that, Sans's left eye began glowing bright blue. Sans: Do you wanna have a bad time? SCP-682 crouched into a battle stance, ready to strike forward. As it did so, its eyes began glowing a bright red. SCP-682:...Disgusting... Fight! (*Cue: Qrow vs Winter - RWBY OST*) Sans summoned several bones out of thin air and quickly shot them out towards the SCP-682. Said reptile immediately lunged directly up and over the bones, and upon landing, began dashing forwards. Sans saw it and moved sharply to right when SCP-682 was about to make contact, and turned around to intercept. When it had grinded to a halt, SCP-682 swiftly turned and grew several spikes on its tail. Doing a spin, it tried to slam Sans using its spike-tipped tail, ready to end it already. However, to its surprise, Sans seemingly vanished, the swinging tail hitting a nearby pillar instead. SCP-682: What!? Suddenly, it heard what sounded like a beam charging up. Turning its head, it barely had time to widen its eyes as what looked like a floating goat skull fired a white laser directly on its head. *BLAAM!* SCP-682: AUUGH! The blast felt similar to the nuke it once tanked, only much stronger. Falling on its side with its head and shoulder burning and emitting smoke, it looked up to see Sans standing on another floating skull grinning down at it. Sans: Well, then, let's just cut to the chase. Sans proceeded to summon 4 more Gaster Blasters and began charging them. SCP-682 quickly got up and managed to dodge the first three, but got hit in the back leg by the fourth. Yelping at the pain, the blast almost felt as though all the people he'd eaten - all the murders he committed - were coming back to bite it in the ass. Shaking off those thoughts, 682 saw another Gaster Blaster appear next to it and swung its tail at it, destroying the attack before it could fire. It glared back at Sans before it shot several of its spikes from its tail as projectiles. Sans reacted and summoned several levitating bones to intercept them. The attacks clashed together, and the sets of flying bones quickly turned the other set of bones into useless dust. Not letting up, SCP-682 made its claws 3 meters (9 feet) longer and leaped at the skeleton. Sans held an arm out towards the anomaly, as if it would actually do something. Suddenly, to 682's surprise, it felt an invisible force spontaneously grab hold of it and slammed it back to the ground. SCP-682:AAUUGH!! Shaking of the feeling, it got back up and stood up on two legs that it had strenghtened a few seconds prior, and lengthened and used its arms to bat away several bones sent its way. Sans, realizing he needed a change in tactis, outstretched his arm again, towards the floor this time. Puzzled, 682 looked down in time to see the ground opening up beneath him... (end music) SCP-682:GGROOAAR!! (*Cue: Determination - Undertale OST*) It roared in pain as several bones protruded from the ground and skewered it in the stomach, shouders, arms, and tail. 682 hung its head seemingly in defeat. Sans smirked down at it and closed his eyes, thinking victory was his. Sans: Heh. Serves you right, ya-- SCP:682:GRAAAARGGH!!! (*Cue: The Giant - Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story OST*) Sans's eyes snapped wide open as SCP-682 got up again despite several bones still skewering it, and severing said bones from the ground. Shakily standing on four legs again, it glared hard at Sans. SCP-682: PREPARE TO DIE!! With that, it somehow managed to spontaneously grow wings and shot out towards Sans, who was still standing on the floating and unused Gaster Blaster. Thinking quickly, Sans used to Blaster he was standing on and fired away, while simultaneously teleporting away. Swerving to the right to avoid the laser blast and watching the Blaster dissipate, SCP-682 grew multiple eyes all over its body to watch out for the skeleton. Sans, meanwhile, had teleported behind a pillar and looked over his shoulder to see the anomaly still flying in the air. Sans (thoughts): Sheesh, he doesn't know when to quit either. SCP-682 managed to spot Sans from his hiding spot and lunged for him. In mid-air, it twisted its body and swung its tail. To defend himself, Sans created multiple walls of bones from the ground to block the attack. SCP-682's tail slammed hard onto the wall of bones Sans created, and broke straight through. Before the tail could completely strike through, Sans quickly teleported again, this time directly behind 682. Landing on a wall and leaping off into the air, SCP-682 glared down at Sans from its spot in the air. SCP-682: Hmph. Feculent bag of rotten bones... If Sans took offense to that, he didn't show it. Instead, he summoned a barrage of Gaster Blasters and charged them up individually. Using its many eyes to see exactly where they were, 682 began to use its flight to weave and duck through the blasts in mid-air while still keeping track of where new Gaster Blasters would pop up in the air around it. Sans kept trying to figure out where it would fly next, but whatever this thing was, it was too difficult to predict. Eventually, one of the Gaster Blasters hit it square in the back, and sent it crashing to the floor. SCP-682: GRAGH! Sans: Heh-heh. Wasn't that a "blast"? (*Ba-dum, Tish*) Elongating and strengthing its legs, SCP-682 managed to land safely on its feet. It had a small hole on its back that tore through a wing and spinal cord, though it was somehow still able to move. Noticing this, Sans's permanent grin almost seemed to falter as he thought up his next move. Sans (thoughts): Damn... even after that, he's still going... He quickly pushed those thoughts away as he teleported to avoid SCP-682's lunge at him. Due to its momentum, it ended up crashing into a nearby pillar right behind where Sans just was. Shaking off any pain that may have been inflicted, it looked over its shoulder to see Sans had teleported to its right about 20 feet away. Growling, it stood on two legs again and grabbed the pillar it had just smashed into. Sans jsut watched the whole thing, seemingly un-deterred as SCP-682 ripped the entire pillar from its spot in the corridor. Holding the large pillar in its large hands, it turned to glare at Sans. SCP-682: DIE!! With that, it tossed the pillar at the skeleton, who was still just standing there. Shrugging his shoulders, Sans summoned another large Gaster Blaster and fired at the flying pillar, blasting through and completely destroying the pillar before it could hit him. The beam barely missed 682's head as it passed by, though the anomaly itself wasn't fazed at all by the near-miss. Grumbling to itself, it lowered itself back down to a quadrupedal (four-legged) stance as it shot out several bone spikes from its tail again. Sans merely teleported to the side to avoid the projectiles and held out his arm again. Realizing what happened last time Sans did that, SCP-682 tried too late to jump to the side and ended up pinned to the ground again by that mysterious gravitational pull. Sans's grin seemed to grow as he slowly approached the downed creature. Snapping his fingers, he summoned multiple Gaster Blasters and aimed them at the reptile. Sans: Say "cheese"! (end music) With that, he blasted SCP-682 with each of his Gaster Blasters, riddling the anomaly with huge holes, and caused 682 to take a similar appearance to actual swiss cheese. It appeared to lay on the ground motionless, with most of its body and legs having been vaporized. Dissipating his Gaster Blasters, Sans turned away from the reptile. Sans: Heh-heh-heh. Maybe that'll teach ya- (*Cue: Powerful Enemies - One Piece OST*) *BZZZRRRR!* Snapping his head up, Sans cut himself off as he instantly recognized the sound of a Gaster Blaster charging, and he normally wouldn't be so afraid... if it weren't for the fact that he hadn't summoned one. Sans: Huh!? Looking back over his shoulder, he barely managed to teleport out of the way before a Gaster Blaster beam was shot at him... from SCP-682's mouth. *BLAAAMM!!!* It was nearly fully regenerated already, and got back up and turned to face the stunned skeleton. Sans was still grinning, but he was now covered in sweat, both from fatigue and from narrowly escaping death. Sans (thoughts): Dang...*huff*... he REALLY doesn't know when to quit... SCP-682: Hmph. Probably wasn't expecting that one, eh? (*Cue: Heavy Violence - Naruto OST*) As it spoke, the final wounds closed up shut, leaving no mark that it had ever even been attacked. It re-grew its wings and spikes along its tail and back. Seeing this, Sans narrowed his eyes, his mind trying to find a way to effectively harm his opponent. Before he could come up with a solid conclusion, however, SCP-682 began charging another Gaster Blaster in its mouth. SCP-682: TAKE THIS!!! Sans: Oh, no, you don't! Sans charged up his own Gaster Blaster and fired, causing the two beams to collide with each other. As they pushed against each other, shockwaves began breaking the nearby pillars and ground, forming large cracks. Eventually, however, Sans's original Gaster Blaster began winning, and started pushing through. To Sans's surprise, however, SCP-682 immediately called off its attack as soon is it saw Sans winning the struggle. To Sans's bigger surprise, SCP-682 wasn't even affected by the laser blast! Instead, it began casually walking through the beam towards Sans at a leisurely pace. Desperate, Sans summoned several large bones to skewer it from the ground beneath... only for 682 to casually keep walking with multiple of Sans's bones skewering it. Finally, it lunged at Sans, jaws wide open. Easily reacting, Sans teleported several feet back. Chuckling at the thought that his foe could seriously hit him with an attack like that, Sans shrugged his shoulders at where he thought the reptile was. Sans: Okay, so ya might've gotten stronger, but didja really think you could- (end music) *CHOMP!* Suddenly, before he could react, he felt two pairs of jaws clamp shut around his body from behind and crushing his bones, and leaving only his skull behind. Bouncing harmlessly onto the floor, his shrunken pupils weakly gazed up to see SCP-682 chewing on his bones. It had managed to copy Sans's teleportation and teleport directly behind him. SCP-682: *Crunch* *Crunch*....*Gulp!*...yes, I did. With that, it raised its foot into the air.... SCP-682:....DISGUSTING... ...and crushed Sans's skull, ending him once and for all. Swallowing the remainder of Sans's body, SCP-682 let out a victory roar that shook the Corridor. SCP-682: RRRRROAAAAAARRRRRRRGGHHHH!!!!!! K.O! Finishing its building-shaking roar, it turned back towards the exit to the Final Corridor, where it was told that the ruler of these lands awaited. Smacking its lips at the prospect of leaving this place and finally being free, it smirked. SCP-682 (thoughts):...freedom... Aftermath SCP-682 went on to kill and eat both Flowey and Asgore before using its dimension-crossing abilities to escape to the surface and freely wreak havoc. Outcome (*Cue: Size Up Your Enemy - Mario & Luigi: Dream Team OST*) This was actually very close. SCP-682 was physically stronger and has much more destructive potential by an unimaginable margin, and Sans was at least 1,000 times faster and was much smarter. Both had ways of avoiding certain death at the other's hands, like SCP-682's regeneration and Sans's reflexes and speed. However, only one of the two could keep up those death-avoiding tactics forever. Sans's speed and teleportation are what makes him so hard to kill, true, but like the game itself said, "he can't dodge forever". In all fairness, his Karmic Retribution would definitely put the hurt on 682 since he's obviously commited much more than his fair share of murders and other sins. However, SCP-682, on the other hand, can regenerate almost instantly from any hit for prolonged periods of time, and his regeneration is shown to actually get stronger the more he has to use it, like when he was attacked by a living chocolate fountain (SCP-743; yes that is a thing, and actually happened). Plus, while SCP-682 isn't as good of a strategist as Sans, it has shown some level of intelligence when fighting other anomalies, like being able to constantly watch SCP-173 for 12 hours straight! Hell, he once regenerated from being turned into ions and quarks (not the dairy product)! So, while Sans could definitely hurt and badly injure SCP-682, his regeneration would simply make that a moot point. Hell, if a monster specifically made to kill SCP-682 wasn't able to get the job done, what chance would someone with no knowledge of 682 like Sans have? However, the other real clincher that sealed the deal was SCP-682's adaptation. SCP-682 has shown time and time again that it can become immune to and potentially even copy the abilities and moves of its opponents to the same effectiveness and skill as the original user, like gaining immunity to the contagious killer crystals of SCP-409, and copying illusions created by SCP-513 or the power to instantly force people around it into uncontrollable laughter used by SCP-999. There's no doubt that at some point, SCP-682 would also be able to become immune to Sans' arsenal - including his Karmic Retribution - and could also potentially even use his own moves like Gaster Blasters or teleportation against him. As neither would have outside knowledge of each other, Sans would be completely unprepared for such a scenario, while SCP-682 has faced plenty of beings like Sans that are much faster than itself like 076-2 and 096, and has been shown to use copied powers to the same effectiveness as the original user. For example, it became immune to the illusions of SCP-513 and used its own illusions with incredible efficiency... while it was ASLEEP. It can literally copy and effectively use other people's abilities in its sleep. Overall, while Sans was the smarter, more level-headed and was much faster, and had the significant range advantage most of the time, Sans simply didn't have the option to kill SCP-682 before he was too tired to keep dodging or until SCP-682's copy ability rendered his attacks useless, while SCP-682 would easily have the option to wait Sans's stamina out until the opportune moment to land the single attack needed to end Sans once and for all. It looks like in this fight, while Sans was able to give SCP-682 a bad time for a while, in the end, Sans was completely boned! The Winner is SCP-682, The Hard-to-Destroy Reptile. Category:BloodStalker500 Category:Magic Duel Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Reality Warpers Category:Strength vs Speed themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles